Cadences
by Erhellen
Summary: "I thought it was going to be us against the world! How could you do this to me?" exclaimed Magnus to Chairman Meow, who merely flicked an unsympathetic ear in his direction and continued to nuzzle Alec. Pure Malec Fluffiness.


Hello there, I'm Erhellen, a rabid Malec fan. After CoLS, I decided to take things into my own hands. Let's call this **Operation Taking Back Malec! **

**Disclaimer-**Malec- property of Cassie Clare and the prompts are property of 100_prompts at livejournal (they've got quite a lovely set), Operation Taking Back Malec- property of me, Erhellen- property of the Germans. ;P

**Warnings: **Oodles of implied sex, Casual mentions of nudity, murder of grammar and plotlessness.

* * *

_**With the right slant of light, even windows turn to mirrors.**_

_**-Mitali Perkins**_

* * *

**Evidence.**

"I thought it was going to be us against the world! How could you do this to me?" exclaimed Magnus to Chairman Meow, who merely flicked an unsympathetic ear in his direction and continued to nuzzle Alec.

**I'm Here.**

Alec squinted through the haze of poison and pain into a human shaped disco ball, its only response was "I'm here, Alexander. Rest."

**Funeral.**

It tore at him, the combined weight of grief and rage, and he swore he would get his revenge even if it was the last thing he did; right after he gave his beloved tube of blue glitter the funeral it deserved.

**Puppy Love.**

When Alec came home smelling of blood, alcohol and the scent of someone else, there was only one thing to be done, so Chairman Meow hacked a hairball into Alec's boots.

**Gloves.**

They don't talk about it, the way Magnus's eyes darken every time Alec slides the leather gloves off his hands, but that hasn't stopped Alec from taking advantage of that particular kink.

**Blackboard**.

Alec has never heard of the existence of blackboards, so Magnus has taken to singing _"His eyes are as green as freshly pickled toads/ His hair is as black as black boards.."_ on all occasions, until Alec uses an terribly uninventive way to shut him up.

**Muse.**

When Magnus reached home, his apartment door held a wanted flyer that read "Wanted: A muse for artwork, clothing optional, for more details contact Alec Lightwood at ***-******."

**Magic. **

"They're like magic," breathes Alec as he looks into Magnus's eyes and then blushes when he finds an expression of quiet wonder reflected back at him.

**Clean.**

He would never admit it but Alec loved nothing more than to slip into Magnus's clean, fabric-conditioner smelling blankets after a day hunting demons.

**Secret.**

Magnus understands Alec's misgivings about coming out to his parents, but Magnus can't help the ghosts that whisper that he will be nothing more than a dirty secret of Alec's.

**Superstition.**

Alec is a horribly pragmatic person but when he receives Magnus's handmade amulet, he wears it on his arm, close to heart.

**Fantasy.**

One of the more surprising things Magnus discovered about Alec was his penchant for reading fantasy.

**Test.**

Magnus was torn between watching Project Runway and an increasingly testy Alec; Alec won because it he suddenly decided the weather was too hot for him to wear anything besides a towel.

**Tease.**

The taste of coffee invaded his mouth and Magnus leaned into his wake up kiss; Abruptly, Alec drew away into the living room and Magnus followed groggily, mumbling something that sounded like 'tease'.

**Storm.**

Magnus is irresistibly drawn to the whip cord terse words and stormy eyes of his beloved in battle; they barely make it to the door to his apartment that night.

**Strawberries.**

Alec stared, Magnus continued to smile sedately beneath his long brimmed hat and adjusted his grip on the basket before asking, "Close your mouth darling, it's unattractive. Now, shall we go gather some wild strawberries?"

**Weapon.**

"I wonder if we will ever be allowed to be anything but the weapons of a long forgotten race," Alec mumbled into Magnus's shoulder; his only reply was "Your pillow talk skills need work," as he snuggled closer.

**Beach.**

The moonlight glimmered over the gently foaming waves, softening Magnus' features into an ethereal work of art, and an alcohol warmed Alec thought that that is what poetry should be.

**Lost.**

A scream had Magnus on alert and on his feet before he was fully awake, to find Alec kneeling on the floor, covered in sweat, looking pale and clammy and _lost,_ as he kept choking out the same words over and over again "He's gone… He's gone.."

**Cry.**

Idris is poised on the brink of war, demons are running rampant in the city, his little brother is dead but all his numb mind can think of is '_Cry: a loud inarticulate shout or scream expressing a powerful feeling or emotion, or shed tears in distress, pain, or sorrow.' 'Dying: the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.'_

**Aloof.**

The boy who flitted around invoking order in the chaos that was his home, was a far cry from the aloof shadowhunter who first came through his doors.

**Blood.**

Ever since Aidan died, coughing and choking on his own blood, Magnus had avoided all manner of injured people, sending them to Catarina instead; but when he sees Alec covered in blood there is absolutely no hesitation as he plunges into healing him.

**Tower Block.**

No tower block is stands for eternity, Alec learned this the hard way when Idris fell; Perversely enough, it was what made him so wary around Magnus, he felt that what he had with Magnus might not last forever.

**Taxi.**

Alec has never liked taxis, he goes green whenever someone so much as mentions the word; Maryse reckons that it might be due to the fact that Robert forgot him in one when he was just three.

**Bull Headedness.**

"By the Angel!, Why is this so hard to comprehend? I am not leaving you. Ever. I don't care if you want to turn me into a rat, this will be where I'm scrabbling around. If want to rip my arms off, I'll bite you into letting me stay. If you want to throw me into the east river, I'll come right back here. You said you loved me Magnus so I'm not leaving. Not after that. I made a mistake and I'm going to stay until you let me make up for it." Alec was breathing hard by the time he finished, staring into the carefully blank eyes of his lover, he begged softly, "_Please_"

**Dream.**

It's terribly ironic that despite Magnus's penchant for color and Alec's preference for staid black; It is Magnus who dreams in black and white and Alec who dreams in color.

**Pleasure.**

One of the few pleasures in the life of Alec Lightwood is the precise art of Baking- muffins, pies, cakes and the whole range of baked goodies; it was just as well, because Magnus had a fiendish appetite for sweets, among other things.

**Lethal.**

Magnus's idea of lethal varies vastly from Alec's, as in a killer pair of boots over a silver edged dagger.

**Authority.**

"Alexander Lightwood, I'm here to take you under custody." A man in a police uniform spoke to him, an officer with strangely luminescent eyes and a pair of padded purple handcuffs.

* * *

You know as well as I do that reviews make for better fuel than food. So please, do review! :)


End file.
